Unforgiven
by Lord Archive
Summary: Young Matsuda Juri knew little of her parents' past or anything about her namesake, Katou Juri who died before she was born. What she did know was a lie.


**Unforgiven**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon Tamers is copyright of Toei Animation Inc, original idea by Akiyoshi Hongo, and created by Chiaki Konaka. I do not claim ownership of any characters created by them, and they are used without consent.

Ruki: Damn straight this is without consent.

This fict is rated M for graphic violence and references to sexual acts. No one under the age of 18 should read this.

This is set many years after the end of Tamers, and a few of the Tamers are parents now. Some characters will appear to be extremely out of character in the beginning. There are reasons why they act this way and will be explained in the course of the fict. Please do not discount this fict when you see someone do something their television personality wouldn't do.

* * *

"Hey, Matsuda!" cried out a boy with scruffy, lime-green hair. He was running towards a girl who was leaning against a fence, wearing her school's sailor fuku uniform.

Matsuda brushed her short, deep rust colored hair out of her eyes. "What ya want, McCoy?"

"Ready for my party tonight?" McCoy asked.

Matsuda made a disgusted sound. "I'm not going."

McCoy blinked. "Why not? Your mother said you could."

"Yeah, and then Dad found out and said no," Matsuda grumbled.

"Didn't your mom tell him she already gave permission?" McCoy insisted.

"It didn't do any good. My mother is such a wimp," Matsuda replied.

McCoy plopped down on the ground, next to Matsuda. "Does your father have something against me? He hardly let's you come over my house anymore."

Matsuda shook her head. "I don't know why. He hasn't let me do anything that involves boys unless there was some sort of adult supervision at all times." She guessed it had something to do with her starting to have periods a few months ago, but she wasn't going to mention that.

"But, Juri-chan, my parents will be there," McCoy retorted. "That should be enough."

"Dad doesn't trust your father to watch after himself," Juri shot back. She then placed a painful grip onto the boy's head. "And what did I say about you calling me 'chan?'"

McCoy cringed. "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

Juri gave him a sharp push before folding her arms. "We aren't little kids anymore, 'Jenrya-chan.'"

McCoy looked up at her, from his vantage point she knew he could clearly see her red panties and hopefully could even make out two small mounds on her chest.

"Ah, yeah. Certainly not little kids," Jenrya agreed and turned away while shifting strangely.

This wasn't the first time Jenrya had done that. Juri didn't really know why she allowed him to get away with it when any other boy would take a trip to the hospital. She wanted to say it wasn't much of a modesty issue when they had bathed together as little kids, but there was something different about the way he looked at her now.

"Are you sure you can't go?" Jenrya almost whined.

"My dad is a stubborn jackass that would take on D-Reaper without Guilmon, while my mother is so spineless she'd strip for a rapist," Juri commented bitterly. "I'd rather not get in trouble for disobeying him."

"Come on. It can't be that bad. My mother is the one who wears the pants in the family," Jenrya said with a joking smile.

"That's because your dad doesn't wear pants. He's just a weak little puppy," Juri returned with a huff.

"My dad isn't weak!" Jenrya protested.

"Just get lost, dog-boy." Juri playfully kicked him. "I'll see you tomorrow at the tournament."

Jenrya jumped when he was kicked. His form shifted and he landed on the ground with long white and green fur covering his body which now looked like a Labrador Retriever. He looked plaintively at Juri.

"Get!" Matsuda ordered, stomping her foot.

Jenrya, the Labramon, whelped and scampered off like a beaten puppy. He spared Juri one final smile before trudging for home with a frown.

Juri shared his smile and his frown. She wanted to go to the party, but if she were to go against her father's orders, grounding was one of the lighter punishments.

* * *

Home was a haven where one goes to feel safe and comfort. Juri wondered if she ever felt that way as she entered the old Japanese styled house she had lived in all her life. She wasn't abused in any way, but there was a sense of security that was sorely lacking.

A red raptor approached her and asked, "Hello, Juri-chan. How was your day?"

"Fine, Guilmon. I take it Dad's home," Juri replied with a sigh.

Guilmon nodded with a frown. "Sorry."

Juri looked puzzled. "Sorry about what?"

Guilmon looked away. "Work."

Juri blinked. "Work? What work?"

Guilmon closed his eyes. "Your mother will have to go to the banquet tomorrow."

"What?!" Juri cried out. "She promised to be at my martial arts tournament."

"I know." Guilmon cringed. "You won't be able to go, either. You'll have to watch Takehiro."

Juri froze, trying to think of who else could watch her little brother, but if her mother had to go, so would Jenrya's parents and anyone else her father trusted. She had to do something! She bolted deeper into her house. Her father's booming voice indicated where she would find her parents, in the dining room. She stopped at the door, which had been left ajar.

Mr. Matsuda paced around the room like a caged tiger. "She'll just have to watch my son," he ordered flatly. It was hard to gauge what age the man was, as his build suggested he was a young man, but his face carried an aged look.

Mrs. Matsuda sat quietly, her long red haired tied into a thick ponytail by a ribbon. She looked like a doll frozen in time as the kimono clad woman looked remarkably young for a mother of two. Her demure protest was almost too faint for Juri to hear. "But, Takato, Juri's worked so hard..."

"Ruki, I already explained why you have to go!" Takato growled. "And there's no one else to watch after Takehiro."

"But the award is such a lie..." Ruki trailed off under her husband's angry glare.

"Do you think I like it?" Takato shot back. "We have to keep appearances."

"Even if it means spitting on our friends' ashes?" Ruki questioned with the hint of defiance.

Juri cringed, hearing the crack of her father's hand against the side of her mother's face.

"There is nothing to discuss. You're going," Takato ordered before stomping out of the room, giving no indication he saw Juri as he passed her.

Ruki did not shed a tear, but daintily dabbed a napkin to the corner of her mouth as it was bleeding. She looked up to see her daughter. "I'm afraid you'll have to watch Takehiro tomorrow night. Sorry, dear."

Juri clenched her fist, wanting to issue her own protest but that would only earn her a slap just like her mother just received. While her father had hit both her and her mother before, Juri would not say they were abused. He would only hit them once, have his final word and leave. He would not hit them repeatedly, nor did he ever apologize saying he wouldn't do it again. That would be a lie. He would hit them again if they gave him some reason to be angry. Her mother had to have hit a sore point with her comment for her father to hit her for saying that. She didn't know why. She didn't even know what the award at the banquet was.

* * *

Juri was under orders to 'watch Takehiro,' but her parents had never said _where_. Her four-year-old brother cheered along with Jenrya as she strode up to her semi-final match. She hated how sexist the tournament was by separating genders. She could take out any of the boys at this competition, and planned on challenging the winner of the boys' tournament.

The free-style tournament was right up her alley. After training in Tai Chi, Kenpo, Ninjitsu, and a few esoteric styles, it was hard for her to limit herself to one school. She almost sighed as her opponent took a basic Kenpo stance. How did the girl make it to the final rounds?

"Fight!" the judge called out.

Juri ducked under the girl's opening kick and swept the other foot out from under her. Matsuda moved to follow through her attack, but froze as she saw her parents and Guilmon enter the gymnasium. Her lapse gave her opponent the time needed to recover and had to rush a block to avoid taking too much damage from the girl's attack.

Juri edged back on the defensive finding out why her opponent advanced this far. What she lacked in skill, she made up for in speed. Too bad for the girl that Matsuda knew more than just Kenpo.

The girl over reached on a punch and Juri grabbed the exposed wrist, pinching hard on a pressure point. With a twist of the arm, the girl's body followed the motion and flopped to the ground. She reached for her wrist to stop the intense pain, and could only cringe as Matsuda lashed out with a punch screaming toward her head. The blow stopped just short of connecting with the girl's temple.

"Enough!" cried out the judge. "The winner is Matsuda Juri!"

Juri's elation at winning the match was short lived as she saw her father glaring through her. She fidgeted nervously as she left the competition circle. She was left wondering why he wasn't approaching her. She knew she was in trouble. Instead he took a seat near Jenrya and her mother sat next to him with Takehiro in her lap. She went to the fighter's waiting area to await the final round. If her parents weren't going to stop her from competing, then she was going to give them a show.

Matsuda didn't have long to wait. The other semi-final match only lasted seconds, but that didn't bother her. It was fighting under her father's piercing eyes that concerned her more. She strode out to the fighting mat and wondered if she should revise her position. The girl didn't look like much, but she bounced around like a demented rubber ball on speed. This girl could be a challenge.

"Fight!"

Juri preferred to let her opponent move first in order to counter, but unlike her last opponent, this girl had both speed and skill. She quickly found herself on the defensive as the girl moved with blinding quickness. There wasn't time to retaliate before the next attack came at her. All she could do was tighten her form and weather the attacks until the girl tired enough. That seemed like a lost cause as Matsuda realized she was being herded toward the edge of the ring. One step outside, and she would lose.

Sacrificing her right side to be attacked, Juri managed to pull away from the edge. It hurt like hell as several blows rained down on her, but she hadn't lost yet. That was one thing that most casual martial artists forgot, that sometimes in order to win you must sacrifice something. She'd need aspirin later, but she would win. No matter what martial arts school she used, even sumo.

The girl's eyes widened in shock as Juri gave up all pretense of blocking and surged forward, pushing the stunned girl out of the ring.

Once again, Juri's elation at winning was cut short. She could not tell if she had pleased her father with that victory as he was walking away from her.

* * *

"You're grounded for a week. You must aid your mother in doing everything," Takato's sentence had been cast.

Juri smiled wryly at that now. It was a lighter punishment than she had expected. For disobeying an order of Captain Matsuda Takato of the United Nation's Military, it was down right tame. Still, she could've done without having to go shopping with her mother. She never understood why so many girls thought it was great. It was BORING. Beating the shit out of the boys at whatever dojo she decided to attend that week was a lot more fun. At least her mother had the decency to wear a blouse and slacks instead of her kimono.

"Your father is proud of you," Ruki told her as they walked through the shopping district.

"Really?" Juri questioned in surprise.

"Yes, and I don't just mean you winning the tournament," Ruki answered with a loving smile. "Don't tell him that I told you, but you did exactly what he wanted you to."

"Huh?" Juri blinked.

"You showed initiative and didn't forget your responsibilities and took Takehiro with you and had someone else help watch him. That, and Takato didn't want to be at that banquet anymore than I did. With Takehiro and you turning up missing, he had an excuse to leave before they gave out the awards," Ruki explained.

"Why is that?" Juri questioned.

"That's... complicated," Ruki replied.

"Well, if he wanted me to go, why did I get grounded?" Juri wondered.

"Because he still needs to keep order. You know you were supposed to stay home with Takehiro. Besides, if you didn't get in trouble, Takato's superiors would think he had set up the excuse and he'd get in trouble," Ruki informed.

"That's not fair," Juri griped.

"Life isn't fair," Ruki said off-handedly.

Juri huffed. Her eyes glanced over the various shops. It still amazed her how many people lived in Tokyo after it was nearly wiped off the face of the Earth on a few different occasions. The city was no longer a place for families and businesses as the frequent attacks here either scared them off or killed them. However, the military and research scientists filled the void left behind, which in turn brought their families and they supported the various small new businesses. On the whole, the city was a bit too clean and orderly for Juri's tastes, not that she had a choice of where to live.

The sound of claxons blaring filled the air. All of the shops were quickly closed with a speed that betrayed the normalcy of the action.

"What is it this time?" Juri asked rhetorically.

A crimson knight with angelic wings and a demonic black dragon streaked across the sky toward where the Central Government Building once resided.

"Well, Dad is off with Beelzedramon and the twins," Juri groused. She then blinked noticing her mother's hand was clenched into a fist.

"D-Reaper," Ruki whispered as if she cursed.

"Mom?" Juri called out.

Ruki grabbed her daughter's hand. "We have to get to a shelter. This may not end quickly."

Juri let herself be dragged down the stairs to the subway, knowing that shelters had been built underneath them. They broke out in a mad run as a series of explosions thundered ever closer. The noise crashed down on them with deafening intensity as the destruction passed overhead, with only the steel reinforced concrete ceiling protecting them from the devastation.

The young Matsuda girl shook her head clear and stared in horror as the ceiling was cracking and beginning to fall apart. Her mother suddenly moved with a quickness Juri didn't believe the woman had. Before the girl could blink, she was wedged into a corner of the subway terminal with her mother draped over her like a protective blanket.

Juri screamed as the ceiling fell around them. Hearing her mother cry out in pain struck a blow to the girl's soul.

It felt like an eternity as the sky fell, but after mere seconds it was over. The roof had caved in around them, but the walls still supported most of its weight above them.

If the collapse was an eternity, the following silence reached beyond forever. It was shattered with a horrific moan escaping Ruki's mouth as the woman slid off her daughter.

"MOM?!" Juri cried out.

Ruki lazily caressed her daughter's cheek. "I'm fine. I've had worse injuries before."

"But..." Juri tried to protest, her eyes wild with fear.

"Juri! Calm down. I need you to look at my back for me," Ruki ordered with rare firmness.

Juri nodded dumbly and did as she was told. Her mother seized up as she pulled the back of the shirt up. She frowned at the ugly purple color of discolored skin, but let out a sigh of relief at the minor scratches. "You'll be bruised for a while, but it's not too bad. I got worse at the tournament."

Ruki nodded. She carefully moved toward the wall and rested against it.

Juri got up and looked around. She worriedly looked at the slanted ceiling above her. There was no way she could dig herself out of this. There was too much debris. She turned around to look at her mother and saw that Ruki had curled up into a ball. "Mother?"

Ruki looked up. "It's okay. I was just remembering... the last time this happened to me."

"You've been buried in a subway before?" Juri asked.

"Under a building actually," Ruki corrected.

"How did that happen?" Juri questioned.

"It's complicated," Ruki replied.

Juri plopped onto the ground. "Well, I'm not going anywhere. You may as well explain it."

"Juri..." Ruki looked away. "I can't explain it."

"Can't or won't?" Juri pressed.

Ruki sighed. "You have no idea what you're asking about."

"Mom, there's a lot of things you and Dad have been keeping from me. Hell, you wouldn't even let me see the movies Uncle Hirokazu made depicting how Dad fought the D-Reaper. If it wasn't for those, I'd know nothing about my namesake," Juri retorted.

Ruki glared. "You saw those... movies?"

"Of course. Who hasn't? With all the kids at school knowing why my dad became a hero, I had to find out too since I wasn't getting it from you," Juri shot back.

"Juri, those movies are public relations bullshit," Ruki spat with bitterness.

"Huh?" Juri blinked, surprised to hear her mother swear.

Ruki sighed. "Hirokazu made those movies to help support your father's position in the United Nations. Only the barest amount of truth is in those movies."

"Like you would know. You weren't there," Juri retorted.

"Yes, I was," Ruki replied firmly.

Juri's eyes widened. "You're the girl D-Reaper took. Why didn't I realize that? She was Dad's childhood love."

Ruki shook her head slowly. "No. The one the D-Reaper took was the girl your father loves, but that was Katou Juri, your namesake."

Juri looked at mother harshly, particularly as she didn't miss her mother's use of present tense for her father's love of a dead woman. "Come on. The only other girl with a digimon beside Auntie Ai, Alice and Shuichon was the one with Renamon. I've seen the historical records of her. She was wild, strong and powerful. You aren't any of that."

Ruki was fishing for something in her purse while Juri ranted. She then pulled it out and showed it to her daughter, a white and blue D-Arc digivice.

Juri jumped back. When a tamer died, their D-Arc deleted so that couldn't be Katou Juri's. The color of a D-Arc reflected the color of the first partner, and Renamon's partner had a blue one matching the fox's blue gloves.

"Your father will be able to find us since I have this," Ruki informed.

"Mom... if you were Sakuyamon, what the fuck happened to you?" Juri demanded. "How are you alive after D-Reaper's Dukemon clone killed her?"

Ruki let out a long sigh. "Takato won't be happy with me... Not that he ever was."

"Huh?" Juri voiced in surprise.

"Your father planned on telling you this when you got older, but I thought you were old enough to know most of the story a long time ago," Ruki admitted. "To begin with, Hirokazu's first set of movies weren't too far off base. He just switched a few roles. Katou Juri was the kindest, most forgiving person you could ever meet. When Zhuqiaomon corrupted Impmon and made him kill Leomon, it was Juri who got your father to stay his hand and not kill Beelzebumon. I, on the other hand, was all for ripping Impmon's head off even though Renamon had feelings for him. I was an absolute bitch that ruled the Digi-Battle tournaments."

Juri interrupted. "Wait, if Juri was Dad's love, then Ryo was...?"

"My boyfriend? Kind of. We never dated, or anything. I was interested in him, but every time I thought something could happen between us, he'd disappear for a few months," Ruki replied. "I had feelings for your father as well, but I didn't think anything would ever come of those because of Juri and that he was such a wimpy little dork at the time."

Juri looked confused. "You mean Uncle Hirokazu didn't exaggerate what Dad was like as a kid?"

"If anything he made your father stronger and more confident than he had been at that age." Ruki replied. "He was the type of kid that'd be shoved into a locker."

Juri swallowed. "No wonder Dad slapped me when he found out I did that to a stupid geek at school."

Ruki shrugged. "I did that to a few girls when I was in elementary school, myself."

"Anything else wrong with those movies?" Juri asked.

"Yes. Lee Jenrya killed the D-Reaper, not your father. He was too busy saving Juri to help us save the world," Ruki answered.

"Why did Uncle Hirokazu change that?" Juri questioned.

"Because Jenrya was dead and the fight against D-Reaper needed a living hero," Ruki answered harshly.

Juri flinched. "Okay. What happened after that?"

Ruki closed her eyes. "What I'm about to say can never be repeated. If the public learns this, your father will be in more trouble than you can imagine."

"Why is that?" Juri asked.

"There was no D-Reaper Dukemon clone. That was your father," Ruki replied with dead seriousness.

Juri's eyes widened. "B-b-but h-he..."

"I know. You'll understand once I explain how that happened. Forget everything you know after the D-Reaper's initial defeat, as nothing was the same," Ruki intoned. "And it all began with an attack Hirokazu didn't include in his movies..."

* * *

A few years had passed since D-Reaper's fall, and Ruki was a young teen who now wore her hair long. It flowed behind her as she ran as if her life depended on it. A slight blur to her right was all she needed to know that her partner was with her.

"What's going on?" Renamon asked.

"Don't know. Only something major just hit," Ruki replied. When the pair reached the police barricade, Ruki walked through it like she belonged there. A fireman moved to prevent her progress but stopped seeing Renamon materialize behind her. Makino made her way to a set of black vans. "Report," she ordered a young woman named Megumi.

"I'd like to know myself," Megumi retorted. "They're still searching the bakery."

"The bakery?" Ruki repeated. "Did digimon attack Takato's home?"

"Probably not. No recent emergence. We don't know the cause," Megumi replied.

"How is Takato?" Ruki demanded.

Megumi grinned sheepishly. "Well, they haven't found his body."

Ruki took off running again, she didn't stop until she got to where the Matsuda Bakery used to be. It was nothing more than a smoking blast crater. The nearby shops were also decimated by whatever caused this. It had been years since she last saw devastation on this level, but the sense of loss was harsher as this was far more personal. Just before her should be a place she had visited often, but she would never see again. Here lived a friend who may not be alive anymore. She barely noticed the people combing over the debris field.

"Isn't this interesting?" Shibumi commented, climbing out of the crater.

Yamaki rushed over. "What is it?"

"This certainly wasn't a homemade bomb," Shibumi replied.

"No shit," Ruki shot at him. "What the hell happened here?"

Shibumi shrugged. "Best guess, Takato and Guilmon were targeted for assassination. Whoever did this used a hyper-bomb. Probably hoping to pin the blame on a digimon."

"Hyper-bomb?" Ruki asked.

"It's an explosive that's so powerful it practically atomizes the detonator and leaves little trace it was there. Well, besides the blast crater. I picked up some of the residual gases from the epicenter," Shibumi explained.

Reika walked over, her hand partially covering her mouth. "We've located Takato's parents, but no sign of Takato or Guilmon."

"How are his parents?" Ruki asked with hope, which disappeared as Reika vomited.

Yamaki gritted his teeth. "Keep looking! And someone get the body bags!"

Ruki clenched her fist. Someone would pay for this.

"Yamaki..." came over the commander's cell phone.

"Have you picked up their signals yet?" Yamaki questioned.

Ruki listened in, thankful Yamaki had the volume on high.

"No, sir. But I think I found them anyway," Megumi replied over the phone.

"What do you mean?" Yamaki demanded.

"A black Dukemon has just broken into headquarters and is accessing our surveillance tapes on the Matsuda home," Megumi answered. "Ah, sir? He has isolated a frame and is making our computer identify someone."

"Makino, go and stop him. If Takato kills the guy who planted the bomb, we'll never find the source," Yamaki ordered.

Ruki nodded and called out, "Matrix Evolution!"

Her partner spread her arms wide. "Renamon evolve to..."

And the world shifted around them as two became one. The holy Shinto warrior now stood in their place. "Sakuyamon," the new digimon intoned before flying off. There wasn't any time to lose. They had to stop Takato before he did something stupid.

They made it to the Central Government Building just as the dark Dukemon was exiting it. Sakuyamon frowned at the condition the knight had left the security guards. She could sense the life ebbing from one of them and he would die soon if he didn't receive medical help.

"Out of my way," Dukemon ordered.

"No!" Sakuyamon answered. "Let Yamaki bring the ones behind this to justice."

"The only justice they'll see is at the end of my lance," Dukemon shot back. "I will send them to Hell!"

"I can't let you do that," Sakuyamon warned.

"Then you'll have to go to Hell, too!" Dukemon retorted, pointing his dark shield at her. "Judecca Prison!"

Sakuyamon leapt out of the way as a black beam pierced through the building behind her. She shuddered feeling a few lives were extinguished from the attack. "Takato, STOP! You're killing people!"

"I'm no longer Takato, bitch. Call me Chaos Dukemon. And I don't care who dies as long as I get my vengeance." Chaos Dukemon's eyes glinted evilly at her. "Now be a good little slut and stand still. Then only you have to die."

Sakuyamon tightened her grip on her mandala. She needed to stop him, but she had no intention of hurting him. Though she was sorely tempted after those insults. Well, inflicting some pain would be acceptable, just nothing permanent.

The pair clashed. Lance colliding with staff as the Ultimates did battle. Sakuyamon used her flight to her advantage, but her energy was waning. She could not hold this level indefinitely, but Chaos Dukemon showed no sign that he was feeling fatigued despite having been at this level longer.

Sakuyamon's endurance gave out first. Chaos Dukemon broke through her attack, ripped her mandala away and began choking her.

"I never did like you prissy attitude," Chaos Dukemon snarled. "You always had to be right, but you never were right, were you? Digimon aren't living creatures, so you butchered them for your amusement. Now how do you feel? Are you alive?" He slammed her against a wall. "Where's your superiority now, Digimon Queen?"

"Ta...ka...to...," Sakuyamon wheezed out.

"Goodbye, bitch." Chaos Dukemon raised his lance.

"TAKATO STOP!"

Chaos Dukemon froze and slowly looked over. "J-Juri..."

"You can't do this Takato. You can't!" Juri cried out, somehow managing that between deep breaths she was taking from running there.

"I have to avenge my parents!" Chaos Dukemon boomed at the demure girl.

"Takato, STOP IT! I HATE it when you're like this!" Juri screamed while crying. "I HATE YOU!"

Chaos Dukemon dropped his lance and Sakuyamon.

The Shinto warrior devolved and Ruki gasped for breath along with her partner.

"But... J-Juri..." Chaos Dukemon reached out for her. "They killed my parents and destroyed my home! I have nothing left but vengeance!"

"You still have me," Juri retorted. "But if you want your vengeance, then you'll have nothing. I would never want to see you again!" She fell to her knees as she sobbed.

Chaos Dukemon began screaming and then suddenly exploded. In his place were the comatose forms of Takato and Guilmon.

Juri rushed forward and cradled the boy carefully. "I'm so sorry, Takato. I'm so sorry."

* * *

"My grandparents were killed by human terrorists?!" Juri cried out in shock.

Ruki nodded. "A xenophobic American general wanted to eliminate all digimon from the planet, and he wanted to start with who he believed was the most powerful. The general met with an... unfortunate 'accident.'"

"What happened with Dad?" Juri asked.

"He stayed at Hypnos for a few days. Mostly to keep him from hurting himself or others. Then I found out something rather surprising," Ruki replied.

"What's that?" Juri questioned.

"Well, when I found out that Takato would be staying at the Katou's home, which had me wondering how long Juri's virginity would remain intact. Then I was floored when I learned Juri's parents consented to have him share her bed. He needed someone to comfort him, and she did in every way she could," Ruki answered with a sad smile.

"You mean you weren't Dad's first lover?" Juri asked in surprise.

"No, I wasn't. I should've never been your mother," Ruki told her seriously. "The course of true love never ran smoothly, and I destroyed it."

* * *

"What's the situation?" Ruki questioned over her cell phone.

"ADR-01 has appeared at the Katou bar," Megumi replied hastily.

"What?!" Ruki cried out.

"_I've_ got visual confirmation. The Juri agent clone of D-Reaper is at the bar," Megumi relayed. "Oh, gods. She just killed Masahiko... Oh, I think I'm going to be sick."

Before Ruki knew it, she was Sakuyamon flying at break neck speed toward the Katou bar and home.

The demonic, mechanical angel form of Juri flew up to meet her. "Subject, Sakuyamon. Comprised of Renamon, a digimon, and Makino Ruki, a friend of Katou Juri. Deletion will cause misery."

Sakuyamon dodged as the clawed hand shot at her like a canon. "I don't know how you came back, but I'll stop you this time," the Shinto warrior promised.

"Resistance is futile. D-Reaper has been reborn," ADR-01 intoned.

"Resist this!" Sakuyamon hurled fiery foxes at the agent.

"Interference nominal," ADR-01 replied flatly, disrupting the attack easily.

Sakuyamon brought her mandala down on the agent, only to be blocked by a clawed hand. They dueled in the air, lost in their desperate battle. A faint shouting could be heard, but neither could afford to be distracted. Finally, the dark agent made a mistake and over reached. The Shinto warrior whipped around her staff beheading J-Reaper.

"STOP! THAT'S JURI!"

Sakuyamon barely registered Dukemon grabbing her. Her eyes watched in agonizing slow motion of ADR-01's body deleting around the body of her best friend. She could not take her eyes off the headless corpse with a slightly swollen six-month pregnant belly that crashed to the ground below.

"Wha... What have I done?" Sakuyamon asked. She then screamed in pain.

"You killed her!" Dukemon howled. "You killed Juri!"

Sakuyamon could barely register that Dukemon had once again turned into Chaos Dukemon. Perhaps this was 'midnight mode' with its jet black armor and black wings. All the Shinto digimon could feel was pain. The dark knight's fists rained blow after blow on her body until she was pushed back against a skyscraper. In her haze of agony she looked up in time to see a vicious sword materialize in the knight's hand, which he swung at her.

A flash of light washed over Ruki's eyes and she was suddenly free falling. Looking up, she saw Chaos Dukemon's sword slash through Renamon like she wasn't even there. The screen on Ruki's D-Arc went to static. She welcomed the fall since if hitting the ground didn't kill her, the fact the building was collapsing above her would finish the job.

Then the world turned to black.

* * *

"How did you survive?" Juri questioned.

"Kenta's Marine Angemon saw me falling and put me into a protective bubble. It still took them almost a full day before they pulled me out. By then..." Ruki trailed off.

"Dad had destroyed half of Tokyo in his grief," Juri said in disbelief.

"Yes. He didn't stop until Shuichon merged with Lopmon for the first time and used their combined powers of Cherubimon to get him to stop." Ruki sighed. "But that wasn't the worst of it."

"How could it be worse?" Juri demanded.

"Because the D-Reaper had left a sleeper program inside Juri. It waited inside her until she got pregnant," Ruki answered. "The sleeper program infected her unborn daughter when she had matured enough inside Juri's body, turning the baby into the new D-Reaper core. Takato's rage gave the core the time and energy it needed to secure itself between dimensions."

Juri stared blankly. "You mean the D-Reaper we've been fighting for years..."

"Is your older sister," Ruki replied. "It tricked me into killing Juri in front of your father."

"Oh, gods..." Juri breathed. "But if you did that, why did he marry you?"

Ruki frowned. "You're not going to like this."

"I haven't heard anything I liked yet. Why stop now?" Juri quipped bitterly.

Ruki gave a wry smile. "As the Katou family had been murdered, Takato was once again without a home. Out of guilt, I invited him to stay at my house. My mother and grandmother agreed as he needed to go somewhere, and Yamaki didn't want to send him to his aunt's home in Hokaido since he wanted Hypnos to keep an eye on Takato. Not that they did a good job of doing that."

* * *

"Ruki, you can talk to me," the girl's grandmother insisted.

"Grandma, you wouldn't understand," Ruki replied unemotionally.

"You'll need to talk about it sometime," her grandmother replied.

"You don't know what happened before I was buried," Ruki said quietly. "Before Renamon died..."

"Dear, you can tell me," her grandmother assured her.

"I murdered Juri," Ruki answered simply. "Every time I shut my eyes I see myself severing her head from her body. Because I killed her, Renamon and four million people... died. Takato may have killed them in his grief as Chaos Dukemon, but I pulled the trigger." She gazed hard at her hands. "The blood won't wash off, Grandma. Will these hands never be clean?" She then looked up at her grandmother. "Is there anyway you could possibly help me?"

Ruki watched as her grandmother placed her hand over her mouth and tears leaked out of her eyes. The elderly woman started to walk backwards. The girl then looked away and whispered, "I didn't think so."

Makino stared outside all day. She wondered why no one came to arrest her, or why Takato didn't just kill her? Night fell and she decided to move to her bedroom. The only time she had eaten in the past few days was when someone practically force fed her. In the quiet of her room, she was still a prisoner of her mind.

Ruki said nothing as Takato opened her door and shut it behind himself as he entered. She could hear him crying.

"You took Juri... give her back...," Takato sobbed. He leaned over her and grabbed her by her nightshirt and shook her violently. "Give her back!" He slammed her back onto the floor mattress. "Say something, damn it!"

"Sorry," Ruki replied simply.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? Sorry?!" Takato ranted. His fist streaked toward her face but stopped short of hitting her. A fresh wave of sobs racked his body. "Juri wouldn't want me to hurt you. We were going to start a family. She was pregnant and you... and you... KILLED HER!" He raised his arm to punch her.

"What's done cannot be undone. Go ahead. Kill me," Ruki told him.

Takato let out a scream and his punch missed, striking her pillow. "I can't. Juri wouldn't forgive me."

"She'd forgive you for destroying Tokyo?" Ruki retorted.

"Shut up!" Takato yelled at her. He then grabbed her shoulders. "Do you have any idea what you took from me?" He collapsed into sobs on top of her, his face nestled between her breasts. "Oh, Juri... Oh, Juri..."

Ruki made no movement as Takato slowly lifted off her and drew down her blanket. She did not stop him from doing as he wished to her. She wanted to feel to feel pain, to be punished. Instead she felt only pleasure as the boy used her. Touched her as he had touched Juri.

Takato panted as he got off of her. "Juri liked wrapping her legs around my back."

Ruki nodded in acceptance. "I'll remember that."

* * *

Juri clucked. "Dad raped you?"

Ruki shook her head. "I wouldn't call it rape. Just... non-verbal consent. I wanted to be punished, and he needed someone to comfort him. I succeeded in getting what I wanted more than he did."

"I was joking about you letting someone rape you," Juri muttered.

"It wasn't rape. I let him have sex with me," Ruki corrected. "I started looking foreword to his nightly visits."

Juri didn't accept that. "Didn't Grandma or Great-Grandma try to stop him from fucking you?"

"They didn't know until a few months later. When we learned I was pregnant with you," Ruki answered.

"Mom, if Dad was doing that to you, why did you marry him?" Juri questioned.

"Because Takato wanted to take responsibility and I didn't feel right objecting to him after what I took from him," Ruki replied sadly.

Juri didn't know what to say about any of this. It was too much.

"You know, this is why your father has been overprotective of you lately," Ruki told her.

"Why is that?" Juri asked.

"Do you know how old Takato and I are?" Ruki asked.

Juri shrugged. "Almost thirty according to Uncle Hirokazu's movies."

"We're twenty-five years old, actually," Ruki corrected.

"Huh?!" Juri's eyes widened in shock. "That means...?"

"I got pregnant at the age you are now, and so did your namesake," Ruki pointed out. "Takato doesn't want to be a grandfather soon."

"I wouldn't let a boy do that with me!" Juri protested.

"Even if that boy is Jenrya?" Ruki questioned seriously. "I've seen you with him, and he knows what color panties you wear far too often."

Juri blushed and looked away. "He's probably a mule. He couldn't get me pregnant if he tried."

"Jenrya probably didn't tell you, but during his last physical, he was made to supply a semen sample. There's a very good chance he could conceive a child with either a human or a digimon," Ruki corrected. "It was your father's idea to have him tested."

Juri frowned and decided to continue the tangent they were going on. "Why did Auntie Alice end up having a kid with Terriermon?"

"Two reasons, really," Ruki replied with a wry smile. "First off, Alice had lost her partner during the first D-Reaper battles, while Terriermon's partner, Lee Jenrya, was the first to be killed along with Shibumi and Hypnos's computer systems in order to prevent us from using the program that defeated the original D-Reaper again. Their mutual loss gave them something in common. Second, digimon care nothing for outer appearance when selecting a mate since there are so many different forms they have. And Alice is just a pervert who likes making love to dogs."

Juri let out a little laugh. "Guess I can't say I'm all that different from her..."

Ruki sighed. "I'm the last one who can say don't have sex, but... at least use protection if you do. You're not ready to be mother."

"No arguments here," Juri agreed.

* * *

"Hey, Matsuda!" Jenrya cried out.

"Hiya, Jen," Juri returned.

"Are you okay?" Jenrya asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine now," Juri replied.

"Being trapped in the subway must've been some experience," Jenrya commented.

"Finding out the truth from my mother was more of one," Juri retorted.

"Truth about what?" Jenrya asked.

"About everything. And I mean everything," Juri answered. "My parents are insane, and I mean certifiably whack-o."

"So are my parents. Your point?" Jenrya retorted.

"Mom ended up pregnant with me because Dad was raping her every night when they were our age," Juri shot back.

Jenrya blinked. "Okay, that certainly beats Mom's dog fetish."

Juri laughed. "At least I can understand that insanity."

Jenrya stared at her.

Juri glanced back. "Don't get any ideas just yet."

"Yet?" Jenrya squeaked.

Juri nodded with a blush.

Jenrya coughed. "Any chance for you coming with me to Mitsumi's party next week?"

Juri smirked. "Not if Dad finds out."

"Well, if you ask your mom and don't tell your dad..." Jenrya trailed off.

"He'll find out," Juri retorted. "He's too much of a control freak to not know about something like that." Her father had to remain in control at all times, or the demon inside him might come out again.

Jenrya sighed. "And your mom is too weak to fight back."

"Mom's not weak," Juri corrected.

"She's not?" Jenrya questioned in surprise.

"She's just... troubled," Juri replied safely. She knew why her mother couldn't stand up to her father now. The once great Digimon Queen had been tamed by guilt.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Lady Macbeth has such useful lines for Ruki to borrow. The context of 'what's done cannot be undone' has an interesting connotation when reading the full quote a little differently, particularly with the scene I used it in:

Lady Macbeth: To bed, to bed: there's knocking at the gate. Come, come, come, come, give me your hand. What's done cannot be undone, To bed, to bed, to bed.

Beelzedramon is a fan made digimon I created for the twins merge form with Impmon.

Beelzedramon  
Attribute: Virus  
Family: Demon Dragon Lord  
Type: Nightmare Soldier  
Level: Ultimate  
Attacks:  
Death Flare (breath attack)  
Devilment (attack from imps)  
Seven Hells (massive area attack)  
Appearance:  
Beelzedramon's main body is that of a gigantic black western dragon with two sets of black feathered wings. He also has a pair of small winged imps who are part of him, but act independently. Makoto is a dark green imp, while Ai turns into a purple one while they are in the merged form.


End file.
